The present invention relates to filing products, and in particular relates to filing containers which have expandable sidewalls.
To provide a filing container with expandable or "gussetted" (as they are commonly referred to) sidewalls is well known in the art. The gussets allow the containers to expand easily and accommodate increasing volumes of material, but at the same, the flexible nature of the sidewalls permits the container to maintain a profile only as large as is necessary to accommodate the material there inside. There is, therefore, a corresponding saving in filing space, since the container in generally only slightly thicker than its contents.
These expandable file containers function well when small quantities of material are inserted therein, but as more and more material is inserted, the gussets are ultimately forced outward. This outward bulging quickly presents problems in inserting the container into file drawers, and moreover, important problems arise when these containers are stored in power files. The bulging sidewalls begin to interfere with the electric eye or other sensing mechanisms which control the devices since they cause the container to project further than its general dimensions.
At the present time, these types of file containers enjoy much commercial success, and this inconvenience of the "bulging gussets" must simply be coped with in light of the benefits attained.